Personatale
by Awesomesauce122
Summary: (Rated T Just in case) Hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first story so don't judge too harshly! This is mainly an experiment, If you guys want more i'll try my best to make another chapter.


**Here is my first story ever!**

 **Yes, This is an Undertale and Persona crossover, I thought up this concept while i was bored and decided to give it a go**

 **This story takes place in an AU. (obviously.)**

 **This story also takes things from Persona 3 and 4.**

* * *

It was almost midnight, I slowly and quietly walked down a dirt path, Where was i going? Well... I was going to Mt. Ebott, Supposedly, Anyone who goes up there, never comes back. I was curious enough to see if it were true. I wore my favorite red hoodie and blue jeans as it was kind of chilly out tonight.

As i walked i started asking myself questions.

Questions like "Why do people disappear?" And "What's it like up there?" Soon my questions would be answered.

Eventually I made it to the top, To my surprise, The mountain had a big gaping hole in it, I kneeled and looked down curiously. "Maybe this is why people disappear..." I muttered to myself.

I stood back up, I was about to leave, But... Something felt off.

The moon... I looked up and noticed that the moon was glowing eerily... And that it was a greenish yellow.

"W-What the...?" I muttered, I then heard something... Unpleasant. coming from behind me, I whipped around and saw a black shadowy blob approaching me, It didn't look friendly.

I gasped and started to slowly step away, "S-Stay back..." I said, However i had momentarily forgotten about the ledge, and as a result i fell.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as i began plummeting downwards. _Is this the end for me...?_ I thought to myself

I continued to fall until i hit the ground... Only it wasn't hard like stone, It was... Soft...

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was alive, Thankfully.

Turns out i landed on a bed of yellow flowers. What a stroke of luck!

I got onto my feet and brushed the pedals off of me.

"Ugh, Last time i'll ever climb a mountain..." I said.

Suddenly i heard a child screaming. _!? Did someone else fall down here!?_ Wasting no more time, I dashed off in the direction of the scream.

It didn't take long for me to find the source, I stopped and saw a small... goat? standing on two legs.

A bipedal goat was the least of my worries though, as said goat was surrounded by those weird shadow blobs.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as i ran towards the goat child and stood in front of them. "Get out of here!" I yelled.

The goat child gasped in surprise, "W-Who are you?!" He asked in a panicked tone. From its voice, it sounded like a male.

"My name isn't important right now! Just go!" I yelled back, But... He didn't move an inch.

I looked back, "What are you waiting for!?" I asked him, "I'm gonna help you!" He exclaimed.

The shadow creatures began to surround us.

 _Is this how i'm gonna go out? Eaten by a shadow creature?_ I thought to myself

A voice suddenly rang out in my head, as it began to throb . _.._ _ **Thou art I... And i am thou...**_

I gripped my head in pain, "Nghhh..."

 ** _The time has come... Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within..._**

My eyes snapped open and there was a card in my hand, I flipped it over and suddenly the card started glowing.

The goat child was watching in awe and confusion.

"Per...so...na..." I muttered as i broke the card with my hand, flames started to engulf me as i felt a swell of power, A figure started to form above me.

"Thou art I, And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul i cometh, I am Orpheus, Master of strings..." A female voice uttered. I looked up and saw a human like figure with flowing orange hair and a heart shaped harp. I smirked a little.

I somehow felt like i knew exactly what to do, I lifted my hand up, "Orpheus!" I exclaimed, My persona reacted by taking her harp and strumming it, then fire appeared and engulfed some of the shadow creatures, defeating them.

One of the shadows lunged at my persona and attacked it, I gripped my chest, "Ngh...! Okay, When my persona gets hurt, I get hurt, Good to know." I muttered as I once again raised my hand, "Take em down Orpheus!" I yelled as my persona then grabbed her harp and hit a shadow, defeating that one too.

I did one last motion and Orpheus defeated the last shadow. I breathed heavily as Orpheus slowly faded away.

"W-What was that...?" The goat child asked, I looked at him, "Persona..." I said. The goat child looked very confused.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked. "Rebecca..." I responded, "What about you?"

"I'm Asriel." He said, smiling gently. "It's nice to meet you Asriel." I smiled back. "...So... Is there anywhere i can stay for the night? I'm pretty exhausted and I don't really have anywhere else to go at the moment."

Asriel thought about it for a minute, then he gasped, "You can stay with me and my family! I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to meet you!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be a bother..." I said, Asriel giggled a little, "Don't worry! You won't be, Now come on!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me away.

I felt a strange tingly feeling, But I shrugged it off since that wasn't really important right now. I just let Asriel drag me away to our destination.

* * *

 **And that was my first story! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
